


First Date

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [5]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Tommy takes you to an amusement park for your first date.
Relationships: Tommy Lee (Mötley Crüe)/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	First Date

For your first date, Tommy takes you to an amusement park and he insists you go on every single ride there is, which you know you wouldn't be able to accomplish.

You make for the drop tower first, then you go on a roller coaster, where you feel like you're crushing his hand. It's one of those scary roller coasters that make everyone scream. It's the same with the reverse bungee and to calm down a little, you get cotton candy (of which some gets into your hair because you're trying to give Tommy cotton candy bunny ears and he won't take it without fighting back) and go on the children's carousel.

After spending half an hour at the bumper cars, Tommy suggests trying out the mechanical bull. "Wow, you're great at riding!" he says when you climb off it, which you reply to with a sweet "Fuck you".

Eventually, you convince him to check out the shooting range. You stay there for as long as you need to win that teddy bear you want so badly. The money in your pocket is getting less and for the last round, Tommy takes over and finally gets you the plushie.

You end your day on the ferris wheel. It looks like straight out of a cheesy romance movie. "Hey (y/n), I'd like to do that again sometime," he says, peeking out from behind the huge stuffed animal that's squeezed between the two of you.

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you wanna be my girl?"

You look at him, biting your lip. "There's something between us, Tommy…"

He blinks in confusion. "What?"

"This giant teddy bear."

You both break out in laughter and bend over to kiss him, trying your best not to knock the teddy over.


End file.
